


History Repeats Itself

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: so i was studying hre in world historyand i realized it was kinda like americaso this happened





	History Repeats Itself

"Are you afraid?"

Italy swings his legs above the canals of Venice, staring at his reflection rippling in the waves. "Are you afraid you might lose him?"

He fixes England with amber eyes, loss contained in their depths. "He's like Holy Roma, you know."

"He's strong," England retorts, fear in his eyes. "He  _is_. He won't fade like Holy Rome."

"You never know," is all Italy replies with as he stares into the water, memories of a long-lost blond floating in his mind. 

"...the flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long," England mutters, hurt weighing his heart.


End file.
